The history of nylon resin as an engineering plastic is close to 40 years, yet there still remains a high demand for the same. The continuing demand for nylon resin is due at least in part to the wide variety of types of nylon resin, such as PA 6, PA 66, PA 610, PA 612, PA 11, PA 12, PA6T, PA6I, PA9T, and the like, and copolymers or blends thereof, each of which has useful properties and various performance characteristics.
The mechanical properties and heat resistance of polyamide resin can be improved by adding inorganic reinforcing material such as glass fiber. Reinforced nylon resin compositions can be used in applications such as structural materials and interior and exterior parts of automobiles.
Recently, the demand for new light sources such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and electro luminescence (EL) devices has increased as lighting, display and the like since these light sources can have low power consumption, long life times and the like.
High heat resistant modified nylon resin reinforced by glass fiber and having aromatic rings in the main chain of the modified nylon resin has been used as a material for the production of various LED components that can have excellent energy efficiency and energy lifespan, such as reflectors, reflector cups, scramblers, housings and the like. The resin can withstand high temperatures used in the production of LEDs, and also can exhibit excellent light reflectance with a high whiteness index, minimal deterioration of whiteness resulting from yellowing and can further block the flow of electricity.
Due to environmental regulation, lead-free solders, such as solders made of tin-silver alloy, are increasingly important. Lead-free solders generally have a higher melting point (around 260° C.) than conventional lead-containing solders. Examples of materials applicable in the lead-free solders are limited to liquid crystal polymer (LCP), polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) and heat resistance polyamide.
LEDs generally include a semiconductor emitting a light, a lead wire, a reflector as housing, and a transparent sealing product. The reflector can be made of various materials such as ceramic or heat resistant plastics. Ceramics, however, can have problems with productivity, and heat resistant plastics can have reduced optical light reflectance resulting from changes in color that can occur during the injection molding process, the curing process of the sealing product or actually use in the field.